sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A League Of Our Own
Story The Beginning The story begins in 6th grade. The main character, Akiro, has an older brother who is exceptionally good at basketball, and was scouted by many teams upon going into high school. Akiro himself doesn't have any sort of passion or talent for a hobby. His friends at school include a girl named a childhood friend Emiko, talented in many ways and driven by her family to succeed. Akiro himself lives day to day, admiring his athletic older brother. In the new year a boy named Ryota transfers in. Due to his quietness, he never talks with other students and is often bullied and talked about. One day during rainfall, some boys in the class push down Ryota and gang up on him. As Akiro comes to defend Ryota, they turn on him and he is pushed down as well. Emiko watches quietly from the window. Ryota brings Akiro to his home to dry off, which is revealed to be a gaming cafe. Ryota's older sister Sayuri, who runs the counter, welcomes him and comments that Ryota never brings back friends. She helps them dry off and fetches dry clothes. While Ryota is getting changed, Akiro's gaze is drawn to the multitude of people playing a game, which Ryota asks him whether he is interested. Akiro responds yes, which Ryota asks Sayuri to prepare 2 computers for them. However, Akiro comments that he only wants to watch at first. Ryota begins a game called League of Legends, a popular game in Korea as well as North America and Europe. With the Japanese servers only recently activated, the Japanese playerbase is rather small, but Ryota has a great passion for it. Sayuri explains the basics to Akiro, while Ryota queues up for a match. Once in game, Akiro is captivated by the raw skill Ryota displays. As the game ends, Akiro ends up joining one with a lended account. Though Akiro plays badly due to his inexperience, several comments about where enemies are in the fog of war intrigues Ryota, noticing Akiro's talent for memorizing patterns. Though they lose due to Akiro's feeding, they keep playing. On their 4th game, they manage to win with Akiro on AD Carry and Ryota on Support, with Ryota netting Akiro's Ashe plenty of kills and peeling with the champion Thresh. The entire time, Akiro is consumed by interest for the game. As their final game ends, Akiro realises how much time he's spent at the cafe and quickly runs home. Due to his irresponsibility, his parents ground him for the week, meaning he can't go to the cafe. Akiro begins to spend time at school with Ryota, reading up different rules and details of League. However, the two are continually hazed by the class bullies for being gaming nerds and often run around the school during lunch to hide from them. Emiko comments to Akiro that the bullying would stop if he didn't hang out with Ryota, but Akiro insists that he enjoys his time with them. Emiko's best friend Momo tells her not to bother with them, but she decides to keep pushing. During another rainy day, Sayuri arrives at the school to pick up Ryota and to give back Akiro's clothes, which he left at the cafe before. As Sayuri talks with Akiro, the entire class comments on how pretty she is, making Emiko jealous and wondering what her relationship with Akiro is. One day she follows them to the cafe, where Sayuri catches her by the entrance. She ushers her in to where Akiro and Ryota are playing, watching how deeply fascinated Akiro is with the game. After the game ends and they notice her, she vehemently claims the game is lame and is the reason they're picked on so much at school. However, as Akiro shows great interest when Sayuri talks about it, Emiko decides to try it out as their top laner, with Ryota on his main role as ADC and Akiro as the Support. Surprisingly, she dominates her lane opponent despite only just learnt the basics of the game, which she chalks up to natural talent. As Akiro and Emiko leave for home, Sayuri asks her to join them once again. The three eventually become very close, talking about the game in school and spending time afterwards playing at the cafe. Due to Emiko's presence in the trio, bullies no longer go after them. One day a group of troublesome highschoolers come to the cafe and cause a scene, stating that they're in the area for a week, but that the only gaming cafe is old and run down. Ryota, unable to accept his family's cafe coming under fire, openly challenges them to a game. They reveal that they are a Platinum level team in Japan, intimidating those in the cafe. However, with only Ryota, Akiro, and Emiko willing to play (and Sayuri unable to due to her job), the highschool students settle for a 3 on 3, with no jungler or support. Ryota puts Akiro on Mid lane, where his skills of landing skillshots on support will help him transition into the role. As the game starts, Akiro's Morgana is completely dominated by his opponent's Ahri, and Emiko's Fiora struggles against Renekton. However, Ryota on Ezreal, little by little, edges over his opposing laner's Sivir by using the brushes. He sends global ultimates across the map to help Emiko get ahead in her lane, though Akiro is still struggling. As the laning phase ends, the enemy team uses their experience and team fighting to gain an edge that Ryota alone can't oppose. Though the game begins to go downhill, Akiro comments on the patterns of rotations the enemy team uses. Without another idea to turn to, the two follow Akiro's suggestion to ambush them on their way to claim Dragon. The three are able to Ace the highschoolers and turn the game around. With this new understanding of their opponents, Akiro, Emiko, and Ryota begin to make plays on their own. In the final battle, Akiro manages to read his opponent's Spirit Rush and hit a binding mid-flight, netting him the kill. Post game, one of the highschoolers identifies Ryota's summoner name as a Diamond level player, which the audience in the cafe are amazed at. However, Ryota, Emiko, Sayuri, and the enemy team captain are instead intrigued by the game sense of Akiro which let them turn the game around. Having lost fair and square, the enemy team captain lowers his and his friends' heads and apologizes. He introduces himself as Hiroto, and leaves with his crew. A Team Returning to school, the three make plans to join the 3v3 circuit in the Twisted Treelines, unable to find 2 more friends for Summoner's Rift's 5v5 format. Playing together everyday after school, they progress and reach the Platinum level on the ladder. Parting Nearing the end of their middle school's 7th grade, Ryota is called back to his family. He tells Emiko and Akiro that he will be attending a high school far away, but that they can still play together. However, after Ryota moves from town, the two never see him online again. Despite Emiko's melancholy, Akiro believes they will run into him again, and continues to practice for that day. --Timeskip-- Fuyuki High A year later, Akiro and Emiko enter Fuyuki High School upon graduating from their middle school. With puberty in full swing, Emiko has become a beautiful girl with the same intelligent personality. Likewise, Akiro grew into an incredibly attractive boy as well, but retains his love for League without shame. Regionals All of Japan Preparing for Worlds Knowing he can't win at his current state against the international top mid laners, Akiro calls upon his friends. Saiko teaches him movement leading, while Ten Ma restlessly tries to improve his mechanical skills and reaction times. Characters Akiro "Akihara" Hayabara : Akiro is the main character and protagonist of the story. He was drawn to League by his classmate and later best friend Ryota. Akiro begins as a Support for Ryota's ADC, but later takes on the role of a Mid Laner, wishing to play alongside Ryota rather than behind him. His first team was comprised of his classmates and friends Ryouta and Emiko. Later after graduating middleschool, he and Emiko founded the Fuyuki High League of Legends club and team. They eventually were able to rope in 3 other players and classmates; Kyousuke, Yukio, and Tamae. After the team took the local Championship and won a ticket to Regionals, they continued to play together until Nationals. Kyousuke and Yukio dropped out of the team, and scouted their old rival Hiroto and old friend Ryota to the team, where they competed in the Japanese Challenger League under the name Team Heart. After losing against Tasogare Kobe Steel in the finals, he was scouted to be one of the candidates for Team Japan in the World Championship. : His original trademark talent was the ability to learn the patterns of both players and teams over time, increasing his success against them the longer the game goes on or rematches. This reading and predicting stapled his tagname "Clairvoyant" to him. Before his match against Tasogare Kobe Steel, Saiko taught him the basics of movement leading. Due to Ten Ma's wrist injury, she couldn't become the Mid Lane for Team Japan, and tried to teach Akiro her mechanical skill. Teams Team Fuyuki Highschool - FYKi : The team belonging to Fuyuki Highschool. : Akiro, Emiko, Tamae, Kyousuke, Yukio. Team Heart - <3 (Later HRT) : The team formed by players for the Japanese Challenger League : Akiro "Akihara" Hayabara, the Clairvoyant is a Mid laner who has the natural talent to recognize patterns of the opposing team. Though he isn't mechanically gifted like many other midlaners, he possess what many consider the most powerful weapon in the game. He's physically attractive, but his enthusiasm for League and his personality are often a turn off for most women. Akiro has a passion for an old children's show called Musumi Time! that he seems to share alone with Mitsuba. : Emiko "Queen" Taneshiki, the Sky Hawk is a Top laner with amazing map awareness and decision making. She is the voice of logic in the team, the Captain, and the shot caller. Many consider her to be incredibly beautiful as well as gifted in multiple skills, but wonder why she's so invested into League. : Hiroto "Hebi" Tooe, the Bad Boy is a Jungler with great predictions for counter ganks. With well placed wards, he can lock onto the enemy jungler and perform successful counter ganks, netting the team kills. His personality is often called horrible, even by his own team. : Ryota "Silver" Kasano, the Edge Dancer is an AD Carry with perfect positioning, kiting, and trading. His mechanical skill as a player nearly outshines every other ADC in the region, despite being only a Diamond ranked player. Soft spoken and never emotionally bent, he keeps his eyes on whatever goal is in front of him. :Tamae "Mogumogu" Urushima, the Calculator is a Support who can predict damage output near perfectly. Her calculations let her know when to initiate, fall back, and harass to take advantages little by little. As a study bug, she originally loathed Emiko for being so perfect and for keeping her in 2nd place. However, after being dragged into the team, she sees how hard Emiko works and hopes to catch up one day. Since then, the two have bonded as the two girls on the team. She appears the most normal on Team HEART. Team Japan : Akiro, : "When I get a kill, it's not for me; it's for my team." Team Serenade Brightwing - SRN : Shouichi "Saiko" Kirishima, the Puppeteer is a Mid laner and a master of mind games that compensates for his mechanical disadvantages. He baits and leads his opponents around by the nose to quickly take control of the game's flow. He considers Akiro to be his best rival, as both of them have a tool to circumvent mechanics. Team Tasogare Kobe Steel - TAS : Mitsuba "Ten Ma" Moriyama, the Child of Heaven is a Mid laner whose mechanical skills are renowned far and wide. Her playing ability is compared to the top players of the world including Faker and Coco, though she often plays defensively until capitalizing on an opponent's mistake. She is a happy girl whose demeanor rapidly changes into one of unbroken concentration once in-game. Mitsuba claims that she enjoys playing against players like Akiro and Shouichi because they aren't "boring like other players" who are mechanically inferior without any other tools. She likes to talk about the show Musumi Time! with Akiro. : Takashi "Abathor" Shijima, the Butterfly is a farm-heavy style jungler due to the high skills of his team mates. His quiet nature is somewhat intimidating, as he uses simple gestures to convey his thoughts. Abilities Clairvoyant - Akihara : Incredible observation prowess allows him to pick up the patterns, movements, and rotations of enemy players and teams, giving him a near perfect intuition of their actions and the ability to "see the future". Copy Cat - : A fast wit with great intuition allow him to observe and copy the playstyles of other laners with near perfect accuracy. Mirroring - Puppeteer - Saiko : Mind games into tricking the opponent into moving to certain places by playing with spheres of influence and taking control of lane flow. Perfect Reaction - Ten Ma : Impossibly fast reflexes of near instant though processing that allows her to match any sort of initiation and avoid it. Calculator Sniper Phantom : :